Ruth
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: Ever wonder what Harry s life would be like if his parents had lived? This story takes you to an alternate world where Lily and James had survived and had another kid a few years after they had Harry. Lily and James have been fighting a lot and are unsure if they would be able to take care of a new baby.
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy? When is my new baby sister coming?" Harry asked as Lily drove him to preschool.

"3 weeks, sweetie." Lily smiled. "Are you excited?"

Harry paused and looked out the window to think. Then he replied. "Yeah I am I'll always have someone to play with them."

Lily laughed. "Siblings are good for other things too. You`ll have someone who will look up to you and look to you for advice. If your ever in trouble they`ll have your back."

"That does sound fun!" Harry said with excitement.

"Of course me and my sister weren't like that. But you two won't have the problem we faced. Harry, your gana love having a baby sister, and I know you are going to be a great big brother."

Lily parked the car in the parking lot in front of the school. Lily got out of the car then opened the back seat door and let Harry out of his high chair. She held him for a moment and kissed his head. Then put him down. Harry held Lily`s hand and they walked into the school, Lily waddling in like a penguin. when they got to Harry`s classroom Harry`s teacher Mrs. Apollo greeted Lily and Harry.

"Oh hello Harry, Mrs. Potter!"

"Hi Mrs, Apollo!" Harry said.

"Still out and about I see, Lily." She said.

"Yeah, I want to get as much time off to be with the baby, so I've been working through the pregnancy." Lily told her.

"When are you due?"

"3 weeks."

"3 weeks?" Mrs. Apollo laughed. "You look like you're ready to pop today."

"Mum! I want to go color!"

"Oh okay, bye sweetie." Lily kissed Harry goodbye. Then harry ran off to color with his classmates. Sitting next to his best friend Ron Weasley as usual. The two of them chatted up a storm.

Lily was having pains all day at work, but she thought it was just a bad stomach ache. The baby wasn't due for another 3 weeks. She walked to a tea shop in Diagon Alley. With one her friends and coworkers, Amy Johnson. Since they worked in Diagon Alley they`d always walk to the tea shop for lunch together.

"I have to tell you something. " Lily said.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"James and I have been having a hard time getting along. It seems like everything we do or say the other ends up starting a screaming match over. Were just two different people I don't know how we ever thought this would work? And last night he said…..he said…" Lily couldn't help but cry. "He said he thought it would be best if he just left. "

"With a baby on the way?!" Amy said appalled.

"I know how selfish. Not only would I have to raise two children on my own, but I would have to deal with the heart break of not having him with me. I love him, I really do. At times he can be so kind, funny and sweet. But he is so stubborn and hot headed. "

"You don't need him in your life. If he is going to treat you bad. Kick him to the curb."

James wasn't the same today. Usually James was laughing and making wise cracks, but not today not after his huge fight with Lily. Sirius and James both worked at the Leaky Cauldron as cooks. All they had to do was make soups and typical British food so they didn't need to be a professional chiefs.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Sirius." James said. "I keep messing things up with Lily. "

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"We keep fighting about everything parenting, my job, her job, and the house, almost everything. It's my damn temper it's all my fault. Sometimes I think I don't deserve her and that she would be better off without me. I was so mad last night I told her I was leaving. I`m such an idoit!"

"You have to control your temper. You can't just blow up on her like that, or she`ll leave you. "

"No shit Sherlock."

"And you should probably call her and tell her you're not leaving her. She doesn't need stress like that especially now."

James got his cell phone out from his pocket, and dialed Lily`s number.

AUTHOR`S NOTE: yes I know they didn't have cell phones in their world. But I couldn't think of another way to do this scene.

Rrring rrring rrring

"Hello?" Lily said.

"Lily, it's me James."

"Don't even talk to me, I don't need you yelling at me right now."

"No, I need to tell you something important."

"Kick him to the curb." He herd Amy tell Lily.

"I love you Lily, and I was idoit to say I'd leave you. I could never do that to you, I love you way too much. I know we have our issues but we can make this work, we have to for the kids. Please just know I'm sorry and that I love you."

"I love you too. Maybe we can try to talk everything out like civil people instead of yelling and…oh no."

"What?"

"My water just broke. The baby is coming!" Lily told.

James looked around at all the people in the pub.

"Now?! She had to come now!" James questioned. "I can't leave. Me, tom and Sirius are the only ones who- ….I`m coming, I'm be their soon okay."

"Okay."

James hung up the phone, then he turned to Sirius.

"Can you cover for me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you!" James said with joy. James come around the counter and hugged Tom. Then he took Lily`s hand and they ran to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: I most likely will get some of this pregnant stuff wrong I never been pregnant so I don't know what happens other than what I learned in health and seen on TV. So don't yell at me.

James drove Lily to the hospital. Lily was screaming the whole way there. James was becoming very irate with her.

"Lily, please stop yelling. I`m trying to drive." James said, trying to at least sound calm.

"You ass whole! You did this to me!" lily yelled.

"You're the one who wanted another kid!"

"I hate you! You're a horrible person!"

"Well the feeling in neutral."

Obviously the keeping calm thing….didn't work out to well.

They burst through the doors. Lily waddling, holding her stomach and still screaming.

Lily and James walked over to the front desk.

"As you can probably tell she`s having a baby. Her name is Lily Potter." James told the lady at the front desk.

The lady picked up her wand from her desk.

"Mary Dallin! Apiaries dena wheelchair!" she said as she pointed her wand to a spot to the right of Lily.

Suddenly a dark skinned women with curly black hair, blue eyes and a tiny body appeared with a wheel chair. Lily went to sit in the chair, but she was having trouble so James took her hand and helped her.

"Sir here are some papers you need to fill out. Mrs. Dallin will lead you to a room." The lady at the desk said.

Mrs. Dallin led them to a room.

"I'll be right back with the doctor." Mrs. Dallin told them. "Lily, do you need help getting onto the bed?"

"No I'm fine."

Lily struggled to get up out of the chair.

"Lily let me help you."

"No! I'm fine!"

Lily waddled over to the bed and sat down.

James sat down in a chair by her bedside and filled out the papers. Lily was quiet for a while. Which James thought was weird.

"Lily, are you okay?" James asked.

"I guess…"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think we're going to be able to do this? To be able to take care of another child? I mean we...we haven't been getting along were always fighting and disagreeing over everything."

"I know. But I think we can work it out. Life is very short, and there's no time for fussing and fighting, my friend."

"Seriously James? You find that this is the best time to quote the Beatles?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I only said it because I mean it. We shouldn't waste time fighting, life is too short."

"I agree. But you say that now and then we fight over something stupid again. I don't think any couple cannot fight, but I think we shouldn't fight over every little thing."

James nods then his face suddenly looked shocked.

"Oh my god! We forgot about Harry."

James looked at his watch.

"School ended 20 minutes ago. I`ll be right back."

"What?! James you can leave me now! The baby is coming soon." She yelled almost crying.

James took Lily`s hand in his.

"Lily, we can't just leave Harry at the school. I have to go pick him up. Then I'll come right back. I promise. "

"Okay."

James kissed Lily`s cheek. Then James walked out of the room and ran to his car.

A few hours had past and James still wasn't back. The doctor had come in and told her it was going to be an about a half hour before the baby was ready to come out. Lily decided to call James.

Rrrring rrrring rrrring

"Hello?" James asked.

"James, where are you?"

"I`m stuck in air traffic. Of course everyone is in the sky today."

"James how long do you think its gana take you to get here?"

"I don't know."

"James! I don't want to have this baby alone!"

"There's nothing I can do."

Suddenly Lily heard a knock at her door.

"I gatta go. The doctor might be at the door." Lily told him.

"I love you." James told her.

"Yeah whatever."

There was another knock at the door.

"Come in." Lily yelled.

The door opened and Sirius entered. He smiled at Lily.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Horribly. James is stuck in traffic and…." Lily started to cry. "And the- the baby is coming soon."

Sirius hugged Lily.

"Don't worry, he`ll be here soon. If I know James like a think I do, I know he won't want to miss the birth of his kid."

"But if there's traffic he can't help it." Lily said still crying. She cried onto Sirius's shoulder. Which made him feel a bit awkward.

to be continued...


End file.
